


A Continuation

by emwebb17



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, jibcon4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hotel room after the Cockles panel at JIB4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr about 10 hours after the Cockles panel.

Misha was barely over the threshold of the hotel room before Jensen turned on him and crowded him back against the closing door.  Misha stumbled back and didn’t stop until he collided with the door with a solid thump and annoyed grunt.  Jensen didn’t feel too sorry for him.  Not after the stunt he pulled on stage today.  He’d clearly seen that neither of Jensen’s hands still held the resume but decided to reach around him anyway.  That he could forgive.  He could also appreciate the nice friction generated by their groins as he moved around him.  But he deliberately dragged his hand across Jensen’s crotch while simultaneously pushing on his back to force him into the “accidental contact.”  Not cool.

Jensen placed his hands on either side of the narrow hallway entrance: shoulder height, palms flat.  He pressed close to Misha, their hips fitting together like every cliché “we were made for each other” sentiment indicated they would.  He rolled his hips again and again in an echo of what they had done on stage.  Misha hummed his appreciation.  Jensen pressed his hands hard against the wall, trying to dispel his energy there, but it wasn’t working.  He rolled his hips forward, and then snapped them forward causing Misha to groan and put a hand to his chest in warning.

“Easy,” Misha breathed.

Jensen couldn’t take it easy.  He pushed harder, slamming Misha into the door, causing it to rattle in the frame and thump with each movement.

“Jensen, seriously, we’ll make too much noise.”

Jensen had his eyes closed, rutting like an animal; Misha might as well have been speaking Swahili.

“Jensen.”  Misha bit off his name hard and sharp.

Jensen immediately stopped, opened his eyes, and dropped his arms.  Misha planted his palm firmly in the center of his chest and pushed him back.  Once he was an arm’s length away, he continued to push, but walked with him, guiding him backwards into the room.  Jensen trusted him implicitly and didn’t look away from Misha’s eyes.  He felt the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed.

“Lie down,” Misha commanded gently.

Jensen sat down and pushed himself back to lie flat while Misha removed his shoes.  Then he stepped up onto the bed and walked over Jensen, slowly lowering himself to his knees, and then settling squarely in Jensen’s lap.  Misha began to undulate slowly, fitting them together so their cocks rubbed and grinded against and into each other.  Jensen wanted to touch, but he hadn’t been given permission yet.  He did brazenly bend his knees just enough to plant his feet on the mattress and pushed up, adding more movement, more friction, and more pressure.  Misha didn’t seem to mind as his eyelids slipped closed and his lips parted on a silent exhalation.  They continued to move together in perfect counterpoint, the drag of denim and their soft grunting moans the only sounds in the room.

Then Misha opened his eyes and placed one hand on Jensen’s stomach.

“Now,” he said, not breaking the rhythm of their hips, “I’m going to demonstrate my riding skills for you.”


End file.
